The Legend Of Lai
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Set during the Chunin Exams, A new kunoichi arrives in Konoha for the Chunin Exams, though very young looking she possesses a vast array of Jutsu and skills, how will she affect the exams and the events that unfold afterwards? OC/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend Of Lai**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Anime: Naruto

Stars:

Lai (OC, Tsunade's long lost daughter)  
Sakura Haruno  
Ino Yamanaka  
Kin  
Zaku  
Rock Lee

TenTen

Neji Hyuuga

Hinata Hyuuga

Sasuke

Naruto Uzumaki

Tsunade

Shizune

Gaara

Temari

Kankuro

Set during the Chunin Exams, A new kunoichi arrives in Konoha for the Chunin Exams, though very young looking she possesses a vast array of Jutsu and skills, how will she affect the exams and the events that unfold afterwards?

OC/Sakura

Adventure/Romance

Part 1

The sun rose on a beautiful day in the Hidden Lead village, a masked girl is standing at the entrance of the village looking the village over.

'So, my long lost Mother is here in this quaint little village. ' Lai thought to herself.

Just then- "Someone help, I've been robbed!" an elderly woman screamed.

"Great." Lai said as she made a quick series of hand signs.

"Teleportation Jutsu."

The thee teens that had grabbed the old lady's basket of rice balls and vegetables, just then Lai appears in front of the boys.

"Don't you know it's wrong to steal?" Lai asked calmly.

"Who are you?" one boy asked in a shaky voice.

"My name is not important, now give me the basket."

The cowering boy handed Lai the basket, Lai took the basket back to the elderly woman's rice shop.

"Thank you so much." the woman said.


	2. Tense Reunion

Chapter 2: Tense Reunion

Three Anbu shinobi were watching everything, they quickly went to the Hokage's Tower and repors to Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade she has just arrived." an Anbu ninja reports.

"Good, bring her here." Tsunade said calmly.

"Right away, LadyTsunade." the ninja said before disappearing.

After helping the elderly woman Lai decided to get ramen from Ichiraku's. After paying for food Lai left the ramen shop, she pulled her mask back up to hide her face, she tensed up when she sensed three huge chakras around her. She quickly drew a kunai.

"We mean you no harm young kunoichi, we are here to ask that you accompany us to the Hokage's Tower, she is rather interested in meeting you." the first Anbu ninja explained.

Lai lowered her kunai and sighed.

"Fine, lead the way." Lai said, sounding bored. As the group walked through the village they passed the training grounds, where Team 7 was sparring, Sakura Haruno just decked Naruto Uzumaki with a chakra-enhanced punch, which caught Lai's attention.

'Wow, she's got a ton of raw power to go along her masterful chakra control, I wonder if she'd be interested in training with me?' Lai thought quietly.

Lai and the Anbu ninja enter the Hokage's Tower, Lai is escorted to Tsunade's office.

"Lady Tsunade, here is the one you asked for." the third Anbu ninja said.

"Good, you are all dismissed." Tsunade says.

Once Tsunade and Lai are alone, the tall, busty blonde walked over to the raven haied girl and hugged her tightly. Lai, on the other hand made no move to hug Tsunade. "Lai, why aren't you hugging your Mother back, it's been almost nine years since-." Tsunade said but was cut off by Lai, who pulled her mask down to reveal her face.

"Since you put me for adoption and abandoned me." Lai said harshly, hearing her daughter's angry tone prompted Tsunade to back away from Lai.

"Please understand Lai, I had you when I was young and immature, I had no business trying to raise a child."

"So instead you get rid of me, I obviously didn't mean anything to you...Lady Tsunade." Lai snapped.

Hearing her daughter address her by her formal title and not Mom or Mother completely broke Tsunade's heart, so much so that Tsunade was in tears. "Why have you requested my presence here?" Lai asked, clearly irritated by what she considered to be a complete waste of her time. Tsunade wiped the tears from her eyes before she continued. "I would like for you to stay here in the village with me." Tsunade said.

"Are you serious? No, I will not." Lai said, her anger boiling over.

"Lai, you are my child and homeless... I refuse to allow you to live like that." Tsunade said.

"Oh now that you're the Hokage, you want help a poor, orphan to pad your political career." Lai said, which hit Tsunade hard.

"Lai, you have never taken the Chunin Exams, you really need to do so." Tsunade said.

"Fine." Lai replied.


	3. Lai Meets Sakura

**Chapte 3: Lai Meets Sakura**

Tsunade gives Lai a key to an apartment near the training grounds, Lai saw the same three nGuy as training, the pink haired girl was dodging a shuriken barrage from the dark haired boy. Lai watched as the pinkette channels her chakra into her feet and threw a devastating sidekick, which connects squarely in the boy's chest.

"Whoa, impressive." Lai said.

"OK Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, that's enough for today." Kakashi said without looking up from his book. Sakura was the first one to exit the training grounds. Sakura walked past Lai and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, welcome to Konoha."

"Hi Sakura, I'm Lai, the Hokage's daughter."

"Really, wow. It's really nice to meet you." Sakura replied with a slight blush.

"I watched your fighting, you have excellent chakra control, Sakura, I would love to spar with you sometime." Sakura's blush deepened. "Sure, anytime Sakura." Lai said. Sakura turned to head to the baths, then she looked back at Lai. "Will you be here tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, why?" "We can spar together all day long if you want." Sakura says.

"OK Sakura, I can't wait, just promise that you'll go easy on me." Lai says with a light chuckle.

"See you around 1:30, Lai." Sakura said before waving goodbye to the Hokage's daughter.

Ino watched Sakura's interaction with the dark haired girl with pure contempt in her eyes.

'Look at her over there, all she wants to do now is study and train. She doesn't even want to hang out anymore or argue over Sasuke anymore.' Ino thinks as Lai walks past her.

"Why are you wasting your time sparring with billboard brow?'" Ino asked arrogantly.

"Are you talking about Sakura Haruno?" Lai asked as rage flared in her eyes.

"Yeah, what of it?" Ino asked.

"I would advise against speaking I'll of Sakura Haruno." Lai growled, "What are you going to do if I don't?"

"You have no idea of the pain and suffering I can inflict on you, little girl." Lai said as Anko, Kurenai, Kekashi, and Guy walked up to the pair.

"What's going on here?" Kekashi asked.

"This girl and I have a problem and want to fight to solve it." Ino said.

"Come back here around sunset, 7:00 pm." Anko said to both Ino and Lai.

"Yes, Anko-Sensei." Ino said, Lai nodded and bowed respectfully before turning and walking away. "There is something strange about that girl, I think Ino might be in over her head."

"You sense it too, Anko?" Kekashi asked, Anko nods.

"She is the Hokage's daughter, so she'll no doubt be a powerful kunoichi." the Copy Ninja says.


	4. Lai vs Ino

**Chapter 4: Lai Vs. Ino **

The village is buzzing with anticipation of the fight between Ino and Lai, Sakura goes to Lai's apartment to talk to her.

"Hello Sakura, I assume that you're here about my with the blonde girl?" Sakura nods. "Why do you want to fight Ino?" "She insulted you by calling you-." "Billboard Brow?" "Yes." Lai said. It warmed Sakura's heart to know that Lai, a girl that she didn't know would fight for her. "Thank you Lai, I thought that Ino and I were past all the name calling."

"Do you mind telling me what you this Ino are feuding over?" Lai asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha, but I'be really lost interest in him, I am really focused on becoming a stronger kunoichi." Sakura said.

"I'll help you become what you desire, Sakura."

"You will, why Lai?" Sakura inquired.

"I want to help you and... I think you're a special young woman." Lai replied. Sakura blushed. Just then Tsunade came up behind Lai.

"Lai, why is everyone in the village clamoring about you fighting Ino Yamanaka?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Lady Tsunade, this girl Ino insulted Sakura here when she was not even present, I took offense and Ino Yamanaka challenged me to a fight, I couldn't very well refuse her request." Lai said knowingly.

"Well...I know the full extent of your abilities Lai, go easy on Ino please?" Tsunade implores.

"I can't promise anything, Lady Tsunade, we'll have to wait and see who the fight goes." Lai said witha smile. Tsunade sighs in frustration before turning around and walking away from Lai and Sakura.

"Lai, I think that I should warn you about one of Ino's jutsus Lai."

"Which one,Sakura ?"

"Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu."

Staring at Sakura while she talked was hypnotic to Lai, she was totally awestruck by Sakura's beauty and innocence.

"Can we go inside please, Sakura?" Lai asked.

Sakura and Lai went inside Lai's apartment, once they were inside Lai's apartment Lai closed the door before turning to face Sakura.

"Sakura, this is kind of hard to say, but I have to say it." Lai said.

"OK Lai, tell me."

"I-I like you, Sakura Haruno... I like you a lot." Lai admitted with a blush. " Lai, I...don't know what to say, you're amazing. I just hope you'll have me." Lai said. Sakura smiled at the raven haired girl.

"Come here." Sakura whispered as she opened her arms to Lai, Lai stepped into Sakura's loving embrace.

"Thank you, Sakura." Lai said quietly. Sakura leaned in and gently kissed Lai on the lips.

"Now get out there and show Ino what your made of."

"Yes ma'am." Lai replied.

Lai and Sakura walked to the training grounds hand in hand, many villagers who saw the pair were appalled by the girls' actions. Everyone in the village was there to watch the fight between Ino and the Hokage's daughter.

"You actually came, I thought you would chicken out." Ino taunted. "Oh shut up, Ino." Sakura growled.

Ino and Lai take their places, Anko stands in the center of the field, she looks at Ino.

"Are you ready, Ino?" Anko asks, Ino nods. Anko turns to Lai.

"Are you ready, Lai?" "Yes." Anko smiled. "Begin." Anko said.

Ino drew two kunai and threw them at Lai, who easily dodged the weapons, Ino rushed Lai and threw a barrage of punches and kicks at Lai. Lai stepped aside and shrugged off Ino's fiercest blows as if they were nothing.

"Wow, Lai is...really something." Sakura whispered, Tsunade watched her daughter with pride in her eyes.

_'Wow Lai is amazing, too bad I had nothing to do with her becoming such a fine kunoichi... or a young woman, I understand now why Lai doesn't call me her Mother, I don't deserve that title.' _ Tsunade thought before getting up and leaving the training grounds.

Lai smiled, she does a series of hand signs.

"Water Style: 1,000 Year Flood Jutsu!"

A massive tidal wave formed and slammed into Ino, knocking the blonde out.

Anko checked on Ino, she looked up at Asuma. "She's out cold."

Two medics come and take Ino to the hospital.


	5. The Chunin Exams Begin

**Chapter 5: The Chunin Exams Begin**

Sakura goes to see Lai at her apartment the next day, she sees Tsunade coming out of Lai's place. "Good morning, Lady Tsunade." "Good morning, Sakura, going to see Lai?" "Y-yes, is something wrong?" Sakura askeon immediately concerned for Lai.

"No, nothing like that Sakura." Tsunade reassured the pinkette.

"She's resting in bed." the Hokage says.

"I won't stay too long, Lady Tsunade." Sakura said.

Tsunade returned to the Hokage's Tower, meanwhile, Sakura goes into Lai's bedroom and finds Lai sitting on the bed looking out the window.

"Hey Sakura." Lai said quietly, "How are you feeling, Lai."

"Other than a little chakra fatigue, I'm fine." Lai said as she turned to face Sakura.

"That's good to know, Lai." Sakura said.

" Sakura?" "Yeah?" "Will you lay with me?" "Uh... s-sure, Lai."

Sakura reached down and took off her shoes and climbed into bed with Lai.

Lai leaned over and embraced Sakura, she then laid her head on Sakura's left shoulder and sighed contently.

"What's wrong, Lai?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I... didn't want to ever come back to this village ever again." "You and Lady Tsunade are estranged, why?"

"My dear Mother gave me up for adoption when I was nine years old, I'm sure that she hates me, Sakura."

"Lady Tsunade doesn't hate you, if anything she's dejected because you've grown into a beautiful young woman and a fine kunoichi. If I were your Mom, I'd be brimming with pride." Sakura said before leaning towards Lai and gave Lai a chaste kiss on the lips.

A tear trickled down Lai's face. "You are so good to me, Sakura."

"Will you leave the village after the Chunin Exams?"

"That was my original plan, but now since meeting you I'm not going anywhere." Lai answers. After that Sakura went home, when Sakura got there she found a letter from Tsunade announcing the Chunin Exams, which are to take place in two days.

**Two days later...**

Sakura, Lai, and everyone else in the village is preparing for the Chunin Exams, Tsunade and Shizune are standing outside of the Hokage's Tower.

"Welcome everyone, this is the beginning of the Chunin Exams, many of you will fail, but if you do fail, you can always retest."

"The first stage of the test will be the written portion, followed by a preliminary one on one battle round, and finally the survival test in the Forrest Of Death, so prepare yourself." Shizune said. The written portion of the exam goes well for everyone, even Naruto.

Next, the students are placed in teams of three based on how they scored, Lai, Sakura, and Hinata scored the highest, so Tsunade made them a team, she appoints Anko as their Sensei.


	6. Hinata Shines

**Chapter 6: Hinata Shines**

Hinata, Sakura, and Lai enter the arena where the preliminaHinata ches are taking place.

"Sakura, before the others get here I'm going to teach you and Hinata secret Jutsus that only I know. Well, it's really just one." "OK Lai."

"I have perfected the Primary Lotus, just for you Sakura."

"Really?" Sakura said excitedly.

"Yes, I call it The Sakura Bomb." Lai explained. Sakura blushed at how Lai was doting on her.

"Sakura, can you make a Shadow Clone?" Lai asked.

"Sure thing." Sakura said. Sakura made a perfect Shadow Clone of herself, Lai evenly distributed her chakra through her body, she hit Sakura's clone with an uppercut and sent the clone flying, then Lai jumped into the air and grabs the clone around the waist. Lai then flips upside down and starts spinning, Hinata noticed that Lai was rotating three times as fast as Lee would and she saw the Cherry Blossom petals that swirled around Lai beautifully.

"Amazing." Hinata whispered. "Hinata, I will help you boost your chakra by at least seven times." "What!? Y-you can make me that much more powerful?" Hinata asked in shock.

"You bet I can, Hinata." Lai walked over to Hinata and touched her forehead, immediately Hinata felt a surge of chakra flow into her, fusing with her natural chakra, effectively doubling the Hyguua girl's power. Hinata looked at her hands and smiled, she had never felt anything like this ever. Hinata would show Neji and her Father that she wasn't as useless as they thought.

Tsunade and everyone else arrived after that and Asuma announced the first match - Ino versus Hinata, Hinata was glad she was up first, she can't wait to get out there and prove herself to everyone.

Hinata and Ino take their places in the battle arena. They are told that the only rule is no killing by Asuma.

"Begin." Asuma said. Hinata activated her Byakugan, Neji saw something different about his cousin, it was in her stance.

"She has a lot more confidence." Ino attacks first, Hinata doesn't flinch. Ino kicks Hinata in the head, "What the-?" Ino said, she turned pale as Hinata smiled, she then unleashed her Jyuuken to attack Ino's chakra network Neji saw the speed and accuracy of Hinata's strikes. Hinata finished Ino off with one final gentle fist strike to Ino's chest, knocking out the blonde. "Very impressive." Neji said, proud of his cousin.


	7. Sakura's Struggle

Chapter 7: Sakura's Struggle

Gaara defeated Rock Lee and Naruto breezed past Kiba, now it's Sakura's turn, she goes up against Zaku of the Sound Village, Tsunade watched Sakura as she entered the arena, 'Sakura is so focused.' Tsunade thought.

"Begin." Asuma said. Sakura channels her chakra evenly between her hands and feet before charging Zaku, the Sound Ninja steeled himself for Sakura's attack. He smiled as Sakura leaps into the air.

"Decapitating Air Waves!" "No way!" Sakura said as she is hit hard by the attack, the sharp blades of air slice Sakura's arms and legs open. Lai is horrified at seeing her beloved Sakura being brutalized, the echo's of Sakura's screams pierced Lai's ears, Lai tears up as she wishes she could do something to help Sakura.

"Sakura." Lai whispered as she fought back her tears, Sakura was racked with pain, but she pushed past the immense pain. Sakura made a series of hand signs, she glanced up at Lai and smiled, Lai instantly knew what Sakura was about to do.

"Go for it, Sakura." Lai said.

Sakura rushed Zaku and hit him as hard as she could with an uppercut, Sakura went airborne and grabbed Zaku and flipped upside down, Lee and Guy jump to their feet.

"Sakura can use the Primary Lotus?" Guy said, confused.

Sakura began spinning faster and faster, just as she had seen Lai do.

"Sakura Bomb!" Sakura slams Zaku into the ground on his head.

"Yes!" Lai shouted as she leapt for joy, Sakura stands up slowly.

"Winner, Sakura Haruno." Asuma said, Sakura smiled, she felt good even though she was covered in blood. Zaku got up and pulled a kunai, he charged Sakura from behind.

"No, got move fast." Lai said as she preformed the Teleportation Jitsu and gets in between Zaku and Sakura just as he was about to stab Sakura. Sakura spun around and saw Lai, holding Zaku back with a kunai in her abdomen.

"No, Lai!" Sakura screamed, she grabbed Zaku by the throat and lifted him up off his feet. "You hurt the love of my life, now you die." Sakura said harshly.

And with that Sakura broke Zaku's neck, killing him.

Kekashi and Guy went down and brought Lai up to the platform where the students were. Sakura quickly made her way back to the others.

Sakura knew what she had to do if she was going to save Lai.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura quickly preformed the hand signs for the Healinmissingands Jutsu, Tsunade watched anxiously as Sakura placed her hands on Lai's chest, Lai's back arched as Sakura's chakra flowed into Lai, healing her wounds and restarting the raven haired girl's heart. Tsunade and everyone there cheer Sakura, Tsunade disqualifies the Sound Village from the exam. Sakura fainted due to having used nearly 90% of her chakra, Lai reached into her pouch and pulled out a few chakra restoration pills, she feeds Sakura four of the pills, as soon as Sakura swallowed the pills she felt her chakra return and she feels back to normal.

"Lai?" Sakura whispered.

"I'm right here, love." Lai said.

Sakura smiled weakly at Lai, the medical ninja came and took Lai and Sakura to the hospital, Tsunade went with them.

Lai was treated and released, but Sakura, having nearly depleted her chakra supply slipped into a coma. Lai stayed at the hospital with Sakura, Lai held a silent vigil for Sakura. Hinata, TenTen, Shizune and Rock Lee come to see Sakura. "How is Sakura?" Hinata asked. "Zaku's attack severely injured Sakura internally, and I may have made things worse when I gave Sakura the restoration pills." Lai said, her voice laced with guilt.

"Lai, this is not your fault." Lee said. Just then Ino came into the room and grabbed Lai and spun her around, Ino punched Lai in the face, drawing blood from Lai's mouth.

Ino's actions shock everyone in the room. "Excuse me everyone." Lai said before walking out into the hall. Hinata glared at Ino.

"Nice job Ino, You can really screw up peaceful moments." TenTen hissed. "I'll go look for Lai." Hinata said, TenTen nods.

Hinata exits the room and begins searching for Lai, Hinata finds the raven haired girl sitting alone in the waiting room crying with her face buried in her hands. "Lai?" Hinata said lightly, Lai looks up with tears streaming down her face.

"Why did you leave?" the shorter girl asked.

"I failed to protect Sakura and she is lying in there in a coma, because of me. Please don't hate me, Hinata." Lai sobbed. "Lai, no one hates you, well maybe Ino, but that's her problem."

"Were she and Sakura-?" Lai asked. "Yeah, but it didn't last and now Ino is jealous of you." "Me? What did I do?" Lai asked.

"First, you defended Sakura against her insults, second, you fought for Sakura and won, and lastly, you helped Sakura discover her true potential as a kunoichi and that's Ino doesn't like you."

Lai wiped her eyes just as Neji and Tsunade entered the waiting room.

"Lai, Sakura woke up and is asking for you." Tsunade says.


	9. Orochimaru Strikes

Chapter 9: Orochimaru Strikes

Lai walks into Sakura'saura pital room, feeling not so powerless since she talked to Hinata, everyone else left the room, giving Sakura and Lai some privacy.

"Sakura, please don't-" Lai began, but Sakura cut her off by holding up a heavily bandaged hand.

"Thank goodness you're ok Lai, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had been killed." Sakura said in a hoarse voice. A single tear slid down Lai's face as she looked at her first true love, both she and Sakura had nearly died trying to protect each other, Lai had first thought that it was her duty, but as her feelings for Sakura deepened Lai knew that she loved Sakura as much as Sakura loved her.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." Lai said as she walked over to Sakura's bed, Lai sat down and gently took Sakura's right hand in hers.

"I love you so much, Sakura Haruno, I hate seeing you like this." Sakura gently caressed her girlfriend's hand with her her thumb, this simple gesture calmed Lai's nerves. "My Mother is talking to the doctors to see when you can go home." Lai said, Sakura smiled in that moment.

"What?" Lai asked with a light giggle.

"You just called Lady Tsunade your Mother." Sakura said. "Wow, I... did, could have all of the hatred that I held onto for all this time been in vain?' Lai said aloud to herself.

"Sakura, I have to go find my Mother, I'all be right back."

"Take all the time you need, Lai." Sakura said before closing her tired eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Lai went looking for her Mom, she walked into the waiting room and froze, there dead bodies and blood everywhere.

"What the hell?" Just then Lai heard the sound of laboured breathing coming from close by, Lai rushed over and found Hinata on her knees giving CPR to TenTen.

"What happened, Hinata?" Lai asked.

"Orochimaru and the Sand Ninja attacked us and..." Hinata trailed off, not sure how to finish her statement.

"What else, Hinata?" Lai asked.

"Orochimaru kidnapped Lady Tsunade." Hinata finally said.

"Where did they go?" Lai said, Hinata could see Lai's aura become significantly darker in an instant, she suddenly pittied Orochimaru and the Sand Ninja who had taken Tsunade.


	10. What Orochimaru Fears Most

Chapter 10 : What Orochimaru Fears Most

"Hiwill , can you stay with Sakura?" Lai asked.

"Of course, Lai."Hinata replied just as Anko and the other Jounin came running up to Lai. "chasm we jtossedw Orochimaru go into the Forrest Of Death with Lady Tsunade. " Anko said.

" I'm going." Lai said evenly, before leaving Lai turned back to Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"Yes Lai?"

"Take care of Sakura for me." Lai said before leaving, Hinata looked at Anko, the young girl's face betrayed nothing.

"What is Lai going to do, Anko-Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"She's going to take on the Sand Ninja and Orochimaru by herself and rescue Lady Tsunade." "She c-can't take them all on, she'll be massacred." Sakura said from the doorway.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be on your feet." Hinata admonished the pinkette.

"Hinata, I am not about to sit back and let the girl I love face Orochimaru alone." Sakura with strength and determination.

All right Sakura, just be careful." Hinata said as she picked TenTen up and carried her into the room that Sakura had vacated.

"You bring them back Sakura, and you had better come back too." Hinata said quietly.

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro from the Hidden Sand Village were guarding the cave where Orochimaru was keeping Tsunade prisoner, Kin and Dosu from the Sound Village were also there. All Kin wants is revenge on Sakura Haruno for killing Zaku. Lai leaped effortlessly through the trees as she searches for Tsunade.

"Orochimaru will know true fear and suffering when I get my hands on him." Lai growled as continued on her mission. Sakura followed Lai from a safe distance, she suppressed her chakra to keep Lai from noticing.

Lai came to a small cluster of caves, Lai could sense Tsunade's chakra, it was emanating from the cave on Lai's left. Suddenly a poison tipped shuriken flew towards her head, Lai skillfully dodges the weapon.

"Well well, this is my lucky day." Kin said arrogantly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sound Ninja. Where is my Mother?!"

Temari brings out Tsunade, who is covered with blood and bruises.

"L-Lai...get out of here, you are no match for Orochimaru." Tsunade wheezed.

"I can handle these amateurs Mother, don't worry." Lai said to Tsunade.

Kin and Dosu charged Lai while Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro stay with Tsunade. Lai focused her chakra into her fists, she dodged Kin's kick and counter punched her in the ribs, Kin sank to her knees and coughed up blood, Lai stepped around Kin towards Gaara and the other two Sand Ninja. Then Dosu grabbed Lai from behind and held a kunai to Lai's throat.

"You are a worthy advosary,but now you die."

"I don't think so!" Sakura yelled as she sent Dosu flying across the ground.

"Sakura." Tsunade said, Lai is shocked to see Sakura there, she quickly refocused and went on the offensive. Kin was dead, lying face down in a pool of her own blood. Sakura launched Dosu into the air, Tsunade watched Sakura as she went airborne.

"Sakura Bomb!" Sakura slammed Dosu into the ground as hard as she could, the force of the impact killed Dosu instantly, Orochimaru came out of the cave, he licked his tongue out at Lai.

"Very impressive, Lai. How do you think you will fair against me?" Orochimaru taunts.

"You will suffer immensely for harming my Mom!" Sakura punched clean through Gaara's Sand Armor and sent him flying clear over the horizon, seeing this prompted Kankuro to run, leaving Temari at Lai's mercy.

Sakura grabbed Tsunade and rushed her back to village for medical treatment, Orochimaru tried to go after Sakura and Tsunade, but Lai stopped him. "This is where you meet your end, Orochimaru."

Lai glances at Temari. "Sand Ninja, leave here. I have no quarrel with you or your village, you are free to leave." Lai said to the blonde.

"What about-?" "He is at the village gate waiting for you, be safe on your journey home." "Thank you, Lai, I won't forget this act of kindness you have shown us." Temari said before making her exit.

"Now, for you, Orochimaru." Lai said, her words drenched in venom.

Lai preformed the necessary hand signs.

"Water Style: 1,000 Year Flood Jutsu." A massive tidal wave formed and drowned Orochimaru. After Orochimaru was dead an Anbu ninja came and took Orochimaru's body to the bottomless chasm and tossed it in, bringing an end to Orochimaru's reign of terror.


	11. The Wedding Of Heroines

Chapter 11: The Wedding Of Heroines

Lai returned to village to a hero's welcome, Shizune was holding Tsunade up by her waist, Tsunade, now walking with a considerable limp with Shizune's help was the first person to greet Lai as she reentered the village, Tsunade was so happy, her greatest enemy was now gone and she had her long lost daughter back. Tsunade couldn't dream of being happier.

Sakura ran out to Lai and hugged her tightly.

"I was so afraid Lai, I thought Orochimaru had killed you, please don't scare me like that." Sakura with tears in her emerald colored eyes. Lai pulled Sakura into a loving embrace and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I promise, dear Sakura." Lai said.

3 Months Later

Sakura's Mother helped her straighten her viel and dress, today is Sakura and Lai's wedding day, everyone in Konoha was buzzing about it, there are only two people who aren't attending: Ino and Sasuke. Ino decided to stay home because she was still embarrassed by her losses to both Lai and Hinata. And Sasuke left the village after Orochimaru's death, secretly vowing revenge on Lai and Sakura.

Sakura asked both Hinata and TenTen to be her Maids of Honor, they gladly accept. The ceremony was stunningly beautiful, Sakura's mother walked Sakura down the asile while Tsunade walked Lai down the aisle.

They recite their vows and have their first kiss as a married couple amid the applause of every everyone in attendance. Lai picked Sakura up and carried her away bridal style towards their new home, that Tsunade had bought for them.

TenTen and Hinata follow suit and get married a few days later.

Sakura and Lai live out the rest of their days in the village together, they have two daughters, Tara and Sàya.

Sakura retired from the life of a Ninja to be a full time mother, Lai, Hinata, and TenTen become Team 12 and are soon promoted to the rank of Jounin.

Tsunade is a proud Grandma, she adores both Saya and Tara and they both love their Nana. Lai and Sakura are walking down the center of the village hand in hand.

"I love you, Lai Haruno." Sakura said. "I love you too, Sakura."

They watched the beautiful sunset and hope for a bright future together.

The End


End file.
